This invention relates to a leak detector apparatus and method. In particular, the invention relates to a leak detector apparatus and method for use in containers holding large amounts of fluid wherein the leak detector apparatus and method is conformed for remote operation and use.
A problem exists in the detection of leaks in containers designed to hold large amounts of fluids. By way of example only, and not by limitation, swimming pools provide a good example of the problems faced by those attempting to determine the source of leaks in these large fluid containers. Because of the quantity of fluid, water, involved, a serious leak may go undetected for days, months, or years. Leaks in the servicing equipment, such as filters, pumps, and so forth are generally easy to detect. However, leaks in the container, the pool, itself are often very difficult to detect. Significant leaks may result from hair line cracks essentially invisible to the naked eye.
Probably the most commonly used leak detector method involves the use of colored dye. In the prior art, with the pool full, a scuba diver swims about the bottom of the pool with a container of red dye and releases the dye in the areas that may appear to contain the source of the leak. To accomplish this prior art leak detection method requires the investment of considerable time and money. Literally hundreds if not thousands of dollars can be spent utilizing the services of these trained divers.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method for quickly, inexpensively, and easily determining the source of leaks in large containers of fluids.
Accordingly, the leak detector apparatus and method of the present invention includes, in containers holding large amounts of fluid, an extension. A support platform is connected to the extension. A compressible dye container with dye is connected to the support platform. A movable compression arm is connected to the support platform and a remote compression arm activator is connected to the compression arm.
In another aspect of the invention, a compression brace is connected to the extension. In another aspect of the invention, a container receiver is provided in the support platform. In a further aspect of this invention, the container receiver is a threaded female receiver conformed to receive a threaded male end of the compressible dye container.
In another aspect of the invention the movable compression arm is slidably connected to the support platform. In a further aspect of the invention, the movable compression arm is connected to the support platform by a hinge. In another aspect of the invention, the remote compression arm activator is a length of line with one end attached to the movable compression arm and one free end. In a further aspect of the invention, the length of line is selected from a group including wire, string and plastic. In another aspect of the invention, the compressible dye container is plastic and the dye is red.
In another embodiment of the invention, in swimming pools containing water, a leak detector apparatus includes an elongated handle. A support platform, with a cylinder receiver in the support platform, is attached to the handle. A compressible dye cylinder, with dye, is attached to the cylinder receiver. A movable compression arm is attached to the support platform. Finally, a length of line is provided with one end attached to the compression arm and one free end.
In another aspect of this invention, a compression brace is connected to the handle. In a further aspect of the invention, the cylinder receiver includes a threaded female receiver conformed to receive a threaded male end of the compressible dye cylinder. In another aspect of the invention, the movable compression arm is slidably attached to the support platform and, in another aspect, the compression arm is attached by a hinge.
In a further aspect of the invention, the length of line is selected from a group including metal wire, string and plastic. In a further aspect of the invention, the compressible dye cylinder is plastic and the dye is red.
In another embodiment of the invention, in swimming pools containing water, a leak detection method includes the steps of providing an elongated handle. A support platform is attached to the handle, the support platform including a threaded female receiver. A compressible dye cylinder, containing red dye, with a threaded male end is attached to the threaded female receiver in the support platform. A movable compression arm is attached to 1i the support platform. One end of a length of line is connected to the movable compression arm. The handle is used to place the compressible dye cylinder in the water next to a crack in the swimming pool. At this point, the user pulls the other end of the length of line thereby squirting red dye out of the dye cylinder in the area of the crack.
In another aspect of this invention, a compression brace is attached to the handle.